Blessing
[[Archivo:Blessings.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por shimano, Ichinose Yukino y Tama.]] Blessing (Bendición) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 11 de abril de 2014, actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo y las 922 mil en YouTube. Fue escrita por el 3º cumpleaños del sobrino del autor, con la esperanza de poder darle un empujón algún día en la dirección correcta, cuando la vida se tuerza y se ponga complicada. Existen 3 versiones de la canción, una interpretada por Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, KAITO y MEIKO y las otras 2 por utaites. Todas han sido marcadas como originales. Comentario del Autor: *''"Existencia."'' Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, KAITO y MEIKO Música, Letra y Arreglos: Halyosy Ayuda con el Inglés: Mes Guitarra Eléctrica: Nakanishi Guitarra Acústica: 193 Bajo: mao Sansen: 530 Piano: Akai Ryuusei Ilustración: shimano Fondo: SenseFrame PV: Halyosy y sobomen *Nicovideo *Niconi Commons (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por amberz. *Traducción al español por Dark_Kudoh. Kanji= Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday 最後の一秒まで前を向け 剥がしても何故だか増えてくタグと ランク付けされてく理不尽な価値 そんな数値で人を推し量らないでと 飛び交う言葉を手で覆い隠した Oh... It's time to get up 　 灯火を消す前に Oh... It's time to get up 　 足元を照らせ！ ほらここをじっと見つめてみて 最高の味方が映ってるでしょ？ それは命の証 Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday 例え明日世界が滅んでも Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday 最後の一秒まで前を向け Hip hip HOORAY　 これから先も Hip hip HOORAY　 君に幸あれ ゼロからイチを生むのは容易くない事 肝心な物は見えないし触れない事 不幸とは幸せだと気づけない事 毎日が誕生日で命日な事 Oh... Stand up take action 　 泥沼を掻き分けて Oh... Stand up take action 　 蓮の花は咲く ほらここに手を重ねてみて 温もりが伝わってくるでしょ？ それは命の証 Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday 例え綺麗事だって構わない Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday この世に産まれてくれてありがとう Hip hip HOORAY これから先も Hip hip HOORAY 君に幸あれ さぁさ寄ってらっしゃい見てらっしゃい ロックでいったらこんな風 Like this Like this Yeah アカペラでいったらこんな風 Like this Like this Yeah ゲームでいったらこんな風 Like this Like this Yeah ダンスでいったらこんな風 Da da da da da よく食べて 　 よく眠って 　 よく遊んで 　 よく学んで よく喋って 　 よく喧嘩して 　ごく普通な毎日を 泣けなくても 　 笑えなくても 　 歌えなくても 　 何もなくても 愛せなくても 　 愛されなくても 　それでも生きて欲しい Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday 例え明日世界が滅んでも Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday 最後の一秒まで前を向け If you're alive あの子が振り向くかも If you're alive 宝くじ当たるかも If you're alive 再び始まるかも 生き抜くためなら 棒に振れ 　 水を差せ 　 煙に捲け 　 油を売れ 　 現を抜かせ そして 来週も 　 来月も 　 来年も 　 来世も 　 一緒に祝おう Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday 例え綺麗事だって構わない Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday ここに集えた奇跡にありがとう Hip hip HOORAY これから先も Hip hip HOORAY 君に幸あれ Hip hip HOORAY これから先も Hip hip HOORAY 君に幸あれ Hip hip HOORAY |-| Romaji= BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY saigo no ichi byou made mae wo muke hagashite mo naze da ka fueteku tagu to ranku zuke sarete ku rifujin na kachi sonna mono de hito wo oshihakaranai de to tobikau kotoba wo te de ooikakushita OH ... IT'S TIME TO GET UP tomoshibi wo kesu mae ni OH ... IT'S TIME TO GET UP ashimoto wo terase! hora koko wo jitto mitsumete mite saikou no mikata ga utsutteru desho? sore ha inochi no akashi BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY tatoe ashita sekai ga horon de mo BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY saigo no ichi byou made mae wo muke HIP HIP HOORAY korekara saki mo HIP HIP HOORAY kimi ni sachiare zero kara ichi wo umu no ha tayasuku nai koto kanjin na mono ha mie nai shi sawarenai koto fukou to ha shiawase da to ki zuke nai koto mainichi ga tanjou bi de meinichi na koto OH ... STAND UP TAKE ACTION doronuma wo kakiwakete OH ... STAND UP TAKE ACTION hachisu no hana ha saku! hora koko ni te wo kasanete mite nukumori ga tsutawatte kuru desho? sore ha inochi no akashi BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY tatoe kireigoto datte kamawanai BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY kono yo ni umarete kurete arigatou HIP HIP HOORAY korekara saki mo HIP HIP HOORAY kimi ni sachiare saa saa yotte rasshaimite rasshai ROCK (rokku) de ittara konna fuu LIKE THIS LIKE THIS YEAH A CAPELLA (akapera) de ittara konna fuu LIKE THIS LIKE THIS YEAH GAME (geemu) de ittara konna fuu LIKE THIS LIKE THIS YEAH DANCE (dansu) de ittara konna fuu DA DA DA DA DA yoku tabete yoku nemutte yoku ason de yoku manan de yoku shabette yoku kenka shite goku futsuu na mainichi wo nake nakute mo warae nakute mo utae nakute mo nani mo nakute mo aise nakute mo aisare nakute mo soredemo ikite hoshii BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY tatoe ashita sekai ga horonde mo BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY saigo no ichi byou made mae wo muke IF YOU'RE ALIVE ano ko ga furimuku kamo IF YOU'RE ALIVE takarakuji ataru kamo IF YOU'RE ALIVE futatabi hajimaru kamo ikinuku tame nara bou ni fure mizu wo sase kemuri ni make abura wo ure utstsu wo nukase soshite raishuu mo raigetsu mo rainen mo raise mo issho ni iwaou BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY tatoe kireigoto datte kamawa nai BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY koko ni tsudoeta kiseki ni arigatou HIP HIP HOORAY korekara saki mo HIP HIP HOORAY kimi ni sachiare HIP HIP HOORAY korekara saki mo HIP HIP HOORAY kimi ni sachiare HIP HIP HOORAY |-| Español= Bendiciones por tu cumpleaños. Bendiciones por cada día que pases. Haz frente hasta el último segundo. Si por alguna razón las etiquetas son eliminadas y el ranking tiene un valor totalmente irracional. No se puede medir a una persona con ese valor, ya que las palabras vuelan de nuestras manos. Oh... es hora de levantarse. ¡Antes de que las luces se apaguen... Oh... es hora de levantarse. ... brillarán tus pasos! Venga, prueba a quedarte mirando fijamente a esto porque está reflejado tu mejor aliado, ¿verdad? Esa es la prueba de tu vida. Bendiciones por tu cumpleaños. Bendiciones por cada día que pases. Incluso si mañana el mundo se acaba. Bendiciones por tu cumpleaños. Bendiciones por cada día que pases. Hazle frente hasta el último segundo. Hip Hip Hurra. De ahora en adelante... Hip Hip Hurra. ... serás afortunado. No es sencillo crear de cero a uno nada, porque al final puede resultar en algo que ni se ve ni se toca. Hay veces que no notarás la felicidad e infelicidad, pero cada día es algo que celebrar como un cumpleaños. Oh... Levanta y toma medidas. Pasa a través del atolladero. Oh... Levanta y toma medidas. ¡Las flores de loto florecen! Oye, si colocas tu mano sobre esto, te transmitirá una calidez, ¿verdad? Esa es la prueba de tu vida. Bendiciones por tu cumpleaños. Bendiciones por cada día que pases. No me importa si tal vez acaba bien. Bendiciones por tu cumpleaños. Bendiciones por cada día que pases. Te doy las gracias de que nacieras en este mundo. Hip Hip Hurra. De ahora en adelante... Hip Hip Hurra. ... serás afortunado. Venga, ven quí, mira aquí. Si dices rock tal vez sea como esto. Si dices a capela tal vez sea algo... como esto. Si dices juegos, tal vez sean como estos. Si dices baile tal vez sea algo como... Da da da da da Comiendo bien, durmiendo bien, jugando bien, aprendiendo bien, hablando bien o peleando bien. Teniendo un día normal. Si no puedes llorar, ni puedes reír. Si no puedes llorar ni hacer nada. Si no puedes amar ni ser amado. Quiero que vivas. Bendiciones por tu cumpleaños. Bendiciones por cada día que pases. Incluso si mañana el mundo se acaba. Bendiciones por tu cumpleaños. Bendiciones por cada día que pases. Haz frente hasta el último segundo. Si estás vivo... puede que una chica se fije en ti. Si estás vivo... puede tocarte la lotería. Si estás vivo... puedes empezar de nuevo. Pero has de sobrevivir. Interrumpiendo. Diciendo tonterías. Exagerando. Cambiando de tema. Obsesionándote con algo. Por eso tanto la próxima semana, el próximo mes, el próximo año o el próximo mundo celebrémoslos juntos. Bendiciones por tu cumpleaños. Bendiciones por cada día que pases. No me importa si tal vez acaba bien. Bendiciones por tu cumpleaños. Bendiciones por cada día que pases. Gracias por el milagro que has reunido aquí. Hip Hip Hurra. De ahora en adelante... Hip Hip Hurra. ... serás afortunado. Hip Hip Hurra. De ahora en adelante... Hip Hip Hurra. ... serás afortunado. Hip Hip Hurra. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014 Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por MEIKO